


Vento di Vongola

by SkyHeart1004



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eighth Flame, Family, Family Fluff, Finding Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I will try not to make her a mary-sue, Light Angst, Mentions of Violence, No pairings - Freeform, OC character - Freeform, Protective Tsuna, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Slight timeline adjustments, Wind Flame, past trauma, please give this a chance, post Future Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHeart1004/pseuds/SkyHeart1004
Summary: Tsuanyoshi Sawada was on his way to inheriting the Vongola throne, despite all his refusal. Between finding his family, participating in the ring conflict, and his journey to the future, it was clear that this boy would take the title of Vongola Decimo. There was something missing, however. Even with 7 guardians, his family didn't feel complete. But why? He had at least one guardian for every possible flame, right? Unless, there was an eighth flame. One that was rarer than the sky itself. Just as the wind comes and goes as it pleases, the white flame too, appears only when it desires. And it just so happens that it chose to appear during Tsuna's generation. Meet Lily Akira, the only known wind flame user alive and Vongola Decimo's potential Wind Guardian.





	Vento di Vongola

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my work. This is the first fanfiction I've written in years. I actually started this story a good about 6 years ago but never continued past the first 1000 words or so. I found it again after looking through my old files and after a recent visit to Japan, my inner weeb flame has been reignited. Thus, this story came to be.  
> I understand that there is a bit of a stigma against OC-insert fics, I myself have a tendency to avoid them. But this is an idea that I've had in mind ever since I first got into KHR. I promise, I will try my best to make this OC a reasonable one. If you guys have any constructive criticism about my character or my writing itself, I'll be happy to read them.  
> Also, another note. I'm currently in my final year of undergraduate studies and while my workload this quarter isn't heavy, I do have a job and graduate applications to worry about. I will try my best to upload regularly with decent chapters but I hope that if you do choose to follow this story to bear with me. This story is important to me but my academics take priority above all so please understand if updates become sparse at some point.  
> I think that was a long enough note, thanks again for reading this story and without further ado, let's begin the story of how the wind found its place in the sky.

**Airport just outside Namimori**

A small private jet lands on the runway at the airport. Inside, a steward approaches the sole passenger of the plane. 

“Miss, we have arrived.”

“Thank you” 

A young girl with long black hair in a high ponytail with light brown eyes, no older than 15, exits the plane and enters a pre-booked taxi.

“Namimori, please.”

“Of course, miss.”

 

**Sawada Residence**

“HIIIIEEEEE, I’M GONNA BE LATE” 

A young boy with brown gravity-defying hair dashes out from his room with half his shirt on, his pants on the wrong leg and his bag hanging dangerously on his finger. Halfway down the flight of stairs he trips over absolutely nothing and ends up in an affair with the loving floor. 

“Still as clumsy as ever Dame-Tsuna”

A small baby with unusually amazing acrobatic abilities jumps from the top of the stairs and lands on said Dame-Tsuna’s head.

“Oww Reborn, that hurt.”

“Suck it up Tsuna, you are going to be the 10th generation Vongola boss. What will your subordinates think if you’re complaining about everything.”

“I told you Reborn, I’m not going the be a mafia boss”

Meet Tsunayoshi Sawada, aka Tsuna. He was a normal boy,  _ was _ , until one day a baby shows up at his house and tells him that he was the greatest hitman in the world and that Tsuna would be the next boss of the Vongola Family. Since then he has met a number of crazy people, some of which have tried to take his life. Furthermore, he just fought in what was called the ring conflict to take a position he never wanted. And then was sent to the future to prevent the world from being taken over. 

Reborn smirks and looks from under his fedora.. 

“Better get going Dame-Tsuna, you don’t want to be late.” 

“Hiiieee, Hibari-san is going to kill me!”

Tsuna gives his mom a quick goodbye before grabbing a slice of toast and dashing out the front door.

 

**Outside the Sawada residence...**

“Tch, what the hell are you talking about baseball idiot? That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard”

“Ha ha really?”

Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato were having their usual pointless (one-sided) arguments when Tsuna sprints right by them.

“Tsuna!”

“Judaime!”

“No time! We’re gonna be late.”

The two follow their boss and sprint to school. Along the way they pass a girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She gives them a quick glance before walking away. Tsuna turns back to look at her.

_ “Something feels different about that girl, I’ve never seen her before though. Oh shoot! Only 1 more minute until the bell rings! GAHH” _

The three make it just 14 seconds before the gate closes. They stop to catch their breath when suddenly a small yellow canary flies by singing the Namimori-chu anthem. 

“Herbivores, how dare you crowd in front of the school. I will bite you to death.” 

“Bastard, how dare you threaten Judaime.”

“Maa~Maa~” 

“Hiieee, gomen Hibari-san, it won’t happen again I promise. Lets go Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun” 

“Hai, Judaime”

And Tsuna grabs the two of them and runs into the school before Hibari could bite them to death. 

“Hnn”

**Back at the Sawada Residence...**

Reborn opens a letter he received from the official Vongola messenger bird prior to waking up Tsuna for school. It was marked with the Vongola symbol and upon opening a sky flame lit at the top of the paper, indicating it’s sender. Vongola Nono. 

The letter states:

_ Reborn, _

 

_ I hope this letter makes its way to you well. From you last update, it seems Young Tsunayoshi is progressing well in his training. I understand this may seem rushed since my heir has just gotten back from a major incident, but I am not getting any younger and the time for Tsunayoshi’s inheritance is coming soon. With that in mind, I would like for Tsunayoshi’s family to be complete. I understand that you have only informed him about 7 of the 8 elements due to the rarity of the eighth but I believe that I have found a suitable wind for Tsunayoshi’s sky. You have probably heard about her before as she goes by the title Fiore di Vento, an alias for her real name Lily Akira.  _

_ Due to certain circumstances, she has pledged her allegiance with Vongola and while she would make a fine wind guardian for my own family, my time is running short and I believe she will fit best with the tenth generation. She should be arriving in Namimori around the same time as this letter and seeking out Tsunayoshi soon after to deem his worthiness as a boss. I have full confidence that she will find him a worthy heir to the family as well as Tsunayoshi’s acceptance of her into his family based on what you have told me Reborn.  _

_ If all goes well, I will be sending a member of CEDEF to deliver the Wind Vongola Ring to you to officiate Lily Akira’s place in the family. I have included along with this letter a file about Lily Akira, including information about her past and abilities. I must make clear that this is extremely confidential information that I have decided to allow for your eyes only at the time Reborn. Destroy the file once you have obtained the information and use it as you see fit. I wish you the best of luck.  _

 

_ Vongola Nono  _

 

After reading over the letter, Reborn moves on the the file of the to-be wind guardian. 

“ _ Fiore di Vento, Nono is correct, she will make an excellent addition to Tsuna’s family. Heh, prepare yourself Dame-Tsuna, things are going to get exciting again.” _

Finishing the file on Lily, Reborn turns Leon into a lighter and burns the file to ashes, ensuring that it cannot be recovered by anything or anyone. 

 

**Somewhere else.....**

“Tsunayoshi Sawada. Goes by ‘Tsuna’. Hm, fails at everything he does, clumsy, classmates call him Dame-Tsuna. How someone like this is the next boss of Vongola surprises me. He did manage to gather all 6 guardians though, including Smokin’ Bomb Hayato and the infamous Rokudo Mukuro. I’ll need to see for myself how he really is.”

And with that the black-haired girl closes her laptop and climbs on to her bed preparing to recover from the jetlag of a twelve hour flight.

_ “Show me how worthy you are of claiming the throne of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” _

 

**The next day.....**

Rumors were spreading around school involving the students of class 2-B. 

“Hey did you hear? There’s a new transfer student”

“Mhmm I heard they came all the way from Italy.”

“Woah really?”

“Yeah! Isn’t it cool, another foreign student here!”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“I heard is was a girl”

“I hope she’s cute”

“Oww What the heck was that for”

“Is that all you think about?”

“I hope she’s not weird like Gokudera, he was from Italy too, remember?”

“Oh yeah, you’re right.....imagine another Gokudera.......”

All of a sudden the group of students went quiet at the realization. 

 

**Over at Tsuna’s group..**

“I wonder who the new transfer student is.” Yamamoto comments out loud.

“We’ll see when she comes baseball-nut” Gokudera replies back with a scoff.

“She’s from Italy right? Maybe you know her ‘Dera”

“Don’t call me that! And what are the chances of me knowing her anyways idiot”

“Maa, calm down Gokudera-kun. I just hope she’s nice” Tsuna injects, hoping to stop a fight in the making.

“Hai, Judaime”

Just then the door to the class opens and Nezu-sensei walks in. 

“Ahem, I think you all know this but today we have a new student. She transferred all the way here from Italy. Please come in Akira-chan.”

The door opens once more and everyone stares at it for what feels like eternity. Then comes in a young girl with long-black hair tied in a ponytail, light brown eyes, and wearing the Nami-chu uniform. Giving a very brief bow she introduces herself.

“Hello everyone, I am Akira Lily, you can just call me Lily. Nice to meet you all.”

The whole class started whispering. 

_ “It’s the girl from yesterday.”  _ Tsuna thought.

“Alright, settle down everyone, you can ask Akira-chan questions during break. Akira-chan you can sit...ah there in front of Sawada. Sawada! Raise your hand!”

Surprised from being called out unexpectedly Tsuna raises his hand hastily and in the process almost falls out of his seat. Seeing such a pitiful display, Lily couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

_ “This is ridiculous, how can this mess lead Vongola.” _

“AHAHHAHAH that’s Dame-Tsuna for you.”

“I feel bad for Lily-chan, having to sit near him.”

“Bastards, how dare you insult Judaime!” 

“Gokudera sit down! Sawada get a grip. Akira-chan, if you would.”

“Hai, sensei.”

Yamamoto leans forward and whispers.

“Are you alright Tsuna?”

“Ah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

Yamamoto smiles and returns to a normal position.

The rest of the class progressed normally, well as normal as it could be. Then break came along and Lily’s desk was suddenly surrounded by a large group of people. And they suddenly start throwing a barrage of questions at her. 

“Why did you move to Japan?”

“How do you keep your hair so long?”

“Are you Japanese?”

“Is Italy pretty?”

“Please go out with me.”

Not expecting such a large amount of people to crowd around her, she takes a deep breath and makes a quick excuse to go to the bathroom.

“Huh, that was weird.”

“Maybe she’s just shy.”

When lunch came around she had quite a few people ask her to eat lunch with them. 

“Lily-san why don’t you eat with us?”

“Lily-chan eat with us.”

“I prefer to eat alone.”

And with that she takes her lunch and makes her way through the crowd in search of an empty place to eat. 

“Hmph, that was kind of rude.”

“Eh whatever, she wasn’t that interesting anyways.”

After a few minutes she arrives on the roof and decides to eat there. Just when she was about to open her homemade bento...

“Herbivore, you are not allowed on the roof, it is my territory.”

Raising an eyebrow while taking a glance at his armband she replies. 

“Yes, well I don’t see your name on it now do I? And for your information I enjoy eating meat. Thank you.”

“I will bite you to death if you do not leave.”

“Hah, bite me.”

“I warned you”

And with that Hibari produces his tonfas and swings down right where Lily was sitting. Narrowly dodging the hand-held weapon Lily rolls to the side. 

“Oooh, not bad, not bad, but it doesn’t seem fair now does it. What with you having weapon and I don’t, Perfect-san.”

“Hn.”

Hibari moves in for another strike which Lily dodges with a jump. 

“Shall I make it fair then?” taunts Lily. 

“...”

Reaching into to the jacket of the school uniform, Lily pulls out a short but thick rod and swings it towards the ground. The rod then collapses and turns into a full length bo staff. 

“Weapons are forbidden at school”

“...But you have one?”

“It is for discipline purposes.”

“Of course it is. But this is not a weapon, it's merely a stick” Lily states with a smirk.

“Tch. I will bite you to death”

Following that declaration Hibari charges and swings his tonfa once more. Lily jumps to the side and blocks the other swing with her staff. Pulling away she leaps forward and takes a swing with her staff. Hibari raises one of his tonfas to block the swing then strikes with is his other arm. Lily maneuvers around and raises the other end of her staff to block. The two continue this exchange occasionally landing a small hit here and there. After another clash, the two jump back to regain their breath. 

“You’re not bad Perfect-san.” “ _ I may have underestimated him, I won’t be able to keep this up for long.” _

“Hnn, same to you.”

Just then the door to the roof slams open and Tsuna along with Gokudera and Yamamoto enters.

“Hiieee, I knew something didn’t feel right, what are you two doing!” 

Hibari glares at Tsuna and his entourage.

“For interupting my fight, I will bit-”

“BRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG”

Suddenly the bell signaling the end of lunch break rings. 

“Tch.”

“Wheew, saved by the bell.” Yamamoto says, wiping some non-existent sweat off his brow.

“We should get going Tsuna.”

“Ahh. Lily-san should come too.” Tsuna states looking towards her direction before heading off with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

_ “He didn’t even bat an eyelash when he saw us face off.....whatever.” _

Lily gives a glance towards the three before tapping her staff on the ground and returning it to its compact form. She then looks over at where her lunch sits on the ground, untouched. 

“... I never got to eat my lunch.”

Lily goes to pick up her bento, albeit dejectedly, and heads to the door.

“I expect you here tomorrow to finish our fight.” Hibari states. Looking back Lily realizes the man won’t take no for an answer. 

“Whatever.”

And with that she leaves.

  
  


**At Lily’s house....**

_ “Sawada Tsunayoshi, he’s really as bad as what they say he is. How he got Smokin’ Bomb Hayato to bow to him is surprising.” _

_ “But what he said bothers me, ‘something didn’t feel right’, there’s no way he could’ve known we were fighting.....could he? If so, did he purposely come up and interrupt the fight. But how-” _

GARRRHANNBLSJL

“...damn I never ate lunch.”

_ “Hmmm. Extra large dinner tonight it is. Chicken katsu sounds good, with a sunny side-up egg. Ah yes......Now about Sawada Tsunayoshi..should I continue to watch him, or just charge in.  I’ll guess I’ll watch him till Saturday and then introduce myself. Perfect. Now to make dinner.........” _

 

**Time Skip**

For the rest of the week Lily continued to observe Tsuna, while establishing herself at school. 

“Akira! what is the derivative of F(x)?”

“3x^2+cos(3x)”

“Very Good”

“Ooohhh”

 

In P.E...

“Akira-san!”

“I got it.”

Running down the court with the orange and black ball exiting and returning to her hand, while dodging everyone else. She let the ball fly out of her hands and into the basket. 2 points.

“14-6 white team wins”

 

During lunch....

“Fight me.”

“No. I’m eating.”

“I’ll bite you to death.”

 

**Saturday...**

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto along with Reborn were heading towards the park for some “training”. When they arrive, Reborn suddenly turns around and shoots at a tree.

“Reborn! Why did you do that?”

Giving a dark look from under his fedora, Reborn states. 

“Someone’s watching us. Come out or the next bullet will go straight through your head.”

The said watcher leaps out of the tree and lands in front of the group.

“Lily-san?”

“As expected of the the world’s greatest hitman.”

Instead the usual Nami-chu uniform Lily was wearing a simple white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and pair of black leggings matched with black lace-up combat boots. Reborn jumps from his spot on Tsuna’s shoulder and lands in front of Lily.

“I thought you looked familiar. You’ve come earlier than expected Akira Lily or should I say Fiore de Vento?”

Gokudera was shocked and exclaims.

“YOU’RE THE FIORE DE VENTO!!??”

Lily smirks.

“Is something the matter Smokin Bomb Hayato? I see Vongola Nono has informed you of my purpose here. I have come to see if the upcoming Vongola heir is fit for the position and join his family as the wind guardian if I see fit.”

“Of course Judaime is fit for the position! Who do you think you are anyway?”

“Lily Akira, aka Fiore de Vento, one of the few on this planet with the Wind Flame.”

“You BI-”

“Gokudera-Kun! Calm down!”

“Maa~Maa~ You shouldn’t yell at a lady ‘Dera.”

“Thank you” responds Lily with a smirk.

“She insulted you Judaime! She’s not a lady.”

Reborn had enough of the bickering, so he raises his Leon-gun and shoots a blank. Everyone became silent.

“So what’s your verdict Lily?”

“So far, I’m not impressed. The whole week I’ve seen him trip over air, fail every test, and place last in almost every P.E competition we’ve had.”

“True, he is a Dame-student after all.”

“Reborn! You’re not helping.” states Tsuna.

“However, he has the true qualities of a boss.” adds Reborn. 

“Oh? I’d like to see that. There must be a reason why Nono is willing to entrust Vongola to him after all.” replies Lily.

“Very well, why don’t you have a battle? That way you can test his strength first-hand.”

“Hm, that sounds good. But instead why don’t I take all three of them on, I’d like to see the strength of the famed 10th generation guardians as well.”

“Alright, let’s get started.”

“Wait Reborn, I never agr-”

BANG. A shot travels from Reborn’s gun straight into Tsuna’s forehead. Doe brown eyes close and reopen to sharp orange, his stance changes, back a little straighter and head held higher.

“Very well, if it’s a fight you want, I shall grant your request. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto.”

And with that Gokudera takes out his Sistema C.A.I while Yamamoto draws his sword.

Hiding her surprise at the sudden change in attitude, Lily draws out her staff. 

“Don’t disappoint me now.” Lily states, a taunt underlying her words.

Gokudera is the first to attack, “Flame Arrow!”

Lily quickly jumps to the side to dodge and turns to block Yamamoto’s sword. Pushing back Lily then swings her staff, only to be blocked by one of Gokudera’s shields. Lily jumps back to put distance between herself and the two.

“Take that you wrench!”

“Not bad, but you still have a long way to go.”

With that said, Lily swings her staff horizontally in front of her sending a powerful gust of wind knocking both Yamamoto and Gokudera over.

“What was that?”

“Nggh.”

Reborn chose this time to interrupt.

“Lily has the ability to read and control the wind to her liking. She cannot intensify its power, but rather she manipulates it.”

Tsuna decides to intervene at this point and charges forward for a punch. Lily quickly sidesteps only to be stopped by a kick at her side. 

“You’re better than I expected. Time to get serious.”

White flames suddenly burst on the ends of her staff, moving around each end like wisps of air circling the eye to the storm. She then proceeds to attack once more only to be blocked by a shot of storm flame. She turns to look over at the once fallen Storm guardian. 

“Not bad, that won’t be enough to stop me though.” 

“Is that so?” Gokudera smirks. 

Suddenly feeling a presence behind her, Lily turns around and comes face to face with a sword coated in blue flames.

“ _ Shigure Soen Ryu, First Form: Shajiku no Ame” _ Yamamoto charges forward, thrusting his sword, blunt side forward, towards Lily. Not having enough time to dodge, she blocks with her staff instead, pushing back against the sword. 

“Take this!” Glancing back she sees a barrage of bullets heading towards her covered in storm and faint sun flames. Yamamoto pushes forward before jumping back to get out of the way. 

_ “Not good” _ Increasing the amount flames on her staff she spins around and twirls her staff in a circular fashion. The bullets make contact and a burst of smoke forms. 

“That’s what you get for underestimating us.”

“Ha....I think you went overboard there ‘Dera.”

“Stop calling me that you baseball brain!!”

Looking over at the smoke, Tsuna’s eyes widen as his intuition spikes.

“Watch out!” Tsuna calls at his guardians, but he wasn’t quick enough. A barrage of small crescent shaped wind flames comes out from the smoke towards the two. Caught off guard by the attack, they were unable to block and were sent flying back a few feet. Tsuna manages to dodge and flies up using his flames. The smoke clears and there stands Lily sporting a few burns with her staff completely lit with flames.

“ _ That was close, if they hadn’t let their guards down I wouldn’t have been able to pull that off. The 10th generation may be as good as the rumors say, I shouldn’t have let my guard down.” _

Glancing upwards, Lily states. 

“You’re not the only one that can fly.”

Increasing the flames on the staff and manipulating the air around her, Lily propels into the sky. There the flying duo exchange blows. They both go for a powerful kick which sends both of them back a few feet. Not wanting to draw the fight on any longer, Tsuna decides to initiate his key attack. Preparing his stance, Tsuna orders. 

“Operation X.”

“Roger that boss. Initiating X-Burner firing sequence.”

Soft orange flames are released from the hand facing away from his opponent, while the crystal on his other glove starts to shine. Intrigued, Lily prepares for the oncoming attack.

“Interesting, come!”

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and even Reborn looked up in surprise when she challenged the X-Burner head on. (Though Reborn did not show it visually.)

“Prepare yourself.”

“Gauge Symmetry. Process Standby.”

Lily readies herself for the blast, drawing back her staff for a swing. Flames at the end of her staff start to grow and twist quickly.

“X-Burner, AIR!”

A stream of beautiful crystalike orange flames shot forth from Tsuna’s glove. Right after the flames shoot out, Lily swings her staff, but instead of wind, it was an amazing crescent of pure white flames. 

“White Crescent Moon! ”

The wind flames collide with the X-Burner, pushing back slightly before Lily sends out another wave of wind flames decreasing the size of the X-Burner and pushing it back even more.  After sending out 2 more waves of wind flames the X-Burner had decreased significantly in size. Pushing through the last of the wind flames, the crystal-like orange flames continued its trajectory towards Lily who spun her staff in the same circular motion as before forming a shield of wind flames. Another large burst of smoke appeared when the X-Burner made contact and everyone waited to see the result. A few seconds past and the smoke cleared to reveal Lily still standing with no additional injuries. Her staff, however, only bore trace flickers of wind flames, most having been extinguished by the attack. Everyone stood speechless, Tsuna’s strongest attack was just completely nullified. Lily gave a quick smile, before gently floating towards the ground with the last of her flames and landed on one knee. Tsuna soon followed her and realizing his opponent no longer had the intent to fight and exits partially out of HDW mode when he hits the ground. Looking up at Tsuna she states,”You’re stronger than I had ever expected....Vongola Decimo.” 

_ “If that fight had continued, I would have lost for sure.” _

“I-”

A sudden projectile flies through the air almost impaling Tsuna. He turns around to see an arrow stuck on the tree with a small lightning flame at the base. Gokudera yells in the direction of which the arrow came from. 

“Who the hell did that! YOU BASTARDS!”

Yamamoto suddenly had a serious look on his face, not surprising since his best friend almost got killed. Suddenly 2 people jump out from behind the bushes, both male. One had short blue hair and the other was a redhead who was carrying a bow in his hand and arrows on his back. 

“We are here for Lily Akira.”

At the mention of her name, Lily looks over and face the two men.

“What is it that you want?”

“We are from the Qualti Family and our boss demands that you join us. Anyone who gets in the way will be exterminated” states the redhead, glancing over at where Tsuna and his family were standing. Gokudera and Yamamoto had rushed over when they spotted the arrow. Reborn chose to stand to the side and watch how this would play out.

_ “Wow, they didn’t even sugar-coat it. Probably one of the more forceful ‘invitations’ I’ve received.” _

Standing her ground, she replies.

“I’m sorry, but please tell your boss I have no interest in joining your family.”

“You have no choice.” states the one with bow, and with that they both charge.

_ “Shit, I have barely any energy left, I can’t fight like this.” _

The bluenette pulls out a set of daggers coated with rain flames and throws them directly at Lily, who dodges by rolling to the side just a moment before the daggers hit their target. One dagger, however, manages to graze her arm allowing the rain flames to slow down her movement. Taking advantage of her slowed movement the redhead sends 3 arrows covered with lighting flames towards her. Lily gathers the last of her energy to jump out of the way but one arrow pierces her hand causing her to drop her staff while the lightning flames sends shockwaves through her. A sharp, searing pain makes it way through her entire body and she grits her teeth hard, refusing vocalize any of the pain. Tsuna’s eyes widen as Lily collapses to the ground, no longer having the energy to keep herself upright.

“Heh, that was easier than I thought. Guess the Fiore di Vento isn’t anything special after all. Maybe boss just wanted her as a toy to play with.” The two head towards Lily only to be blocked by Tsuna himself.

“Move it! We have no business with you.”

“I will not let you harm her, leave before I seriously hurt you.” Tsuna states, voice low and eyes narrowed at the opponent in front of him. Gokudera and Yamamoto follow, flanking Tsuna on both sides.

“You heard Judaime, leave now.”

“Tsuna isn’t joking around you know.”

“Hah! Like you could do anything.” replies the bluenette. He brings up his daggers and prepares to throw them. Lily opens her eyes and glances upwards.

“ _ Why is he doing this, I just fought them minutes ago.” _

Tsua then shoots forward at breakneck speed. Before the two has a chance to react Tsuna had knocked out both of their weapons with his gloves. Not giving them a moment it understand what was happening, Gokudera and Yamamoto charge forward knocking the two out cold. After checking to see if they were really knocked out Tsuna falls out of dying-will mode once more. Pushing herself up with her uninjured hand, she looks up at Tsuna. 

“Why?” askes Lily.

“Huh?” replies Tsuna.

“Why did you help me, we were fighting just a moment ago.”

“Oh, ummm w-w-ell I-uh I had this feeling y-you weren’t a b-bad p-person...so I..”

_ “..Is this what Reborn-san meant? The qualities of a true boss, he might just have it.” _

“That was amazing Judaime! Those men never stood a chance.”

“Haha. Good job Tsuna!”

“You still need to train Dame-Tsuna” Reborn chimes in. 

“Reborn!”

“So, Lily. Have you made a decision yet?” Reborn questions. 

“No, but I will say this, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you interest me greatly.” she states with a small smile. Standing up she pulls the arrow from hand with a wince and slowly makes her way to pick up her staff. Just as she reaches it however, she freezes and falls forward. The prior fight and injuries she sustained from the fight were too much. Looking at her with wide eyes, Tsuna exclaims while running towards her.

“Lily-san!”

Turning her over, he realizes she is unconscious. Panic starts to fill Tsuna’s body.

“R-r-reborn! What do we do? Is she ok?”

Giving Tsuna a kick to the back of the head, Reborn calmly replies.

“What do you think a boss would do Tsuna?”

Tsuna looks over at Reborn and just when he is about to refute that he isn’t a boss, another thought comes to mind.

“WAIT!!! WHAT ABOUT THESE TWO??!! HIEEEEEEE!!!”

Sending another kick at Tsuna’s head, Reborn replies.

“Shut it Dame-Tsuna, someone will come clean these two up.”

“But what about Lily-san?”

“As I’ve said, that’s up to you to decide, Tsuna.”

“Ehhh, b-but I don-.” A glare from Reborn shut him up.

“I-I guess we should take her back to my place, at least till she wakes up.”

Reborn smirks.

“Good choice.”

“Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, could you give me a hand?”

“Tch, stupid woman, making trouble for Judaime.”

“Haha, sure Tsuna, here I can carry her to your place on my back” 

Tsuna smiles. Tsuna and Gokudera help move Lily onto Yamamoto’s back after using an extra armband Gokudera had as an impromptu bandage for her injured hand. 

“Thanks you two!”

And so the group heads back to Tsuna’s house with Lily unconscious on Yamamoto’s back. Along the way a thought suddenly pops up in Tsuna’s head.

“Hey Reborn? I thought you told me there was only seven flames, how come Lily-san has an eighth one?”

“The wind flame is a very rare flame, even rarer than your sky flame.”

“Eehhh really?? How come?” asks Tsuna, in shock that there was a flame even less frequent than his own. 

“Ahh, I remember hearing about this Judaime. Apparently it’s due to the properties of the flame itself. Like how the wind comes and goes as it pleases, the wind flame can’t be passed on through bloodline like other flames, but instead randomly manifests in those it deems worthy of bearing.”

“Wow, really?” replies Tsuna.

“Correct, Gokudera. And since the majority of people never activate their dying will flames, the chances of someone having a wind attribute and being able to manifest and use its power is even rarer. In the past, there have been generations where not a single wind flame user has appeared. According to the information I’ve received from Nono, Lily is currently the only known wind flame user alive right now.” adds Reborn.

“Haha, that’s cool. She must be pretty special then.” comments Yamamoto. 

A dark look suddenly comes over Reborn’s face.

“Yes, you’re right Yamamoto. She is special, and being special in her case means living with a target on her back constantly.”

“What do you mean Reborn?” asks Tsuna.

“The wind flame is not only rare but powerful, you’ve seen it yourself Tsuna. Wind flames are said to have two properties, nullification and enhancement. Wind flames can cancel out or strengthen other flames depending on the user. The ability to nullify or enhance any other flame effect is a formidable one and in the wrong hands could lead to a disaster. Most only utilize one of the properties. Only with long hard practice and training can someone master both abilities. That flame, in addition to her ability to read and manipulate the wind, makes her a prime target for other families, whether that be recruitment or assassination.”

Shocked at the revelation he just learned, Tsuna glances over at the unconcious girl on Yamamoto’s back. 

_ “I can’t imagine living a life like that. Never knowing when or where I’ll be attacked next. _ ” 

A sudden urge to protect came over Tsuna before it was interrupted by a voice.

“Judaime we’ve arrived at your house.” 

“Oh! Thank you, Gokudera-kun.”

“Stop spacing out Dame-Tsuna. Yamamoto can you bring her up to Dame-Tsuna’s room and lay her on the bed.” says Reborn

“Yeah, of course.” replies Yamamoto with a smile. 

The group makes their way upstairs after greeting Nana.

“Oh, Tsuna! I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta went to sleepover at Kyoko-chan’s house. Ah! Is that a new friend you made? I’ll bring up some snacks for you all!” asks Nana from the bottom of the stairwell before turning to the kitchen to prepare some tea and cookies. 

“Ah wait! Mom you don-” Tsuna starts to respond, before realizing it would just fall on deaf ears. Shaking his head, he makes his way to his room where the others had already convened. Reborn was looking over Lily, checking for any significant injuries. 

“Hey Reborn, is she alright?” Tsuna asks.

“I don’t see any other major injuries, simple first aid and some rest should be enough.” responds Reborn. 

“Oh! I’ll go get the first aid kit then.” responds Tsuna. After he returns with the box, he and the other two guardians work to clean up the wounds on her arm. Just then, Lily shifts in her sleep before murmuring.

“Sen...sei.....I can’t......no.....sensei....don’t........”

Her face contorts into a pained expression and she starts shifting more in her sleep. Tsuna suddenly has a realization before leaning over to wake her up. 

“Lily-san, wake up! Lily-san?! LILY-SAN!”

At the call from Tsuna, Lily’s eyes suddenly open and she jolts upward from the bed. Glancing around she tried to regain her bearings and figure out where she was. A sharp pain shoots through her injured arm and she reaches to hold it. When her eyes then land on Tsuna she recoiled at the close proximity of the brunette. 

“What are- Why are you so close to me??!!”

“Ahh, I-I’m sorry. It-it’s just, y-you had a ni-nightmare and....”

“A nightmare? I-” suddenly Lily cut off as memories of her dream rushed back to her. 

A tall man with light gray hair, sharp light blue eyes, and.....red....everywhere.....

“Lily-san...Lily-san!” a voice called out knocking her out of her thoughts once more. 

Looking over at the to-be Vongola boss once more, she puts those memories in the back of her mind. In a soft voice she responds “.....Thank you...”

Tsuna is about to stutter another reply when a knock on the door interrupts him. Nana enters the room with a tray full of snacks. 

“Tsu-kun! I brought your friends some tea and snacks.”

“Mom, you didn’t have to make this much.”

“Dame-Tsuna, just accept your mother’s kind thought and don’t complain. Thank you, Maman.” says Reborn. A series of thank-yous from the other occupants in the room follow. Finally realizing where she was, Lily gave a small bow towards the elder Sawada.

“Thank you.”

“Oh! No need to thank me, I’m just glad Tsu-kun has been bringing more friends over lately. He used to come home alone everyday and the house was so terribly quiet. It’s much more lively nowadays after Reborn came to tutor Tsuna. Well, enjoy the snacks kids and please stay for dinner. I won’t take no for an answer!”

And with that, she exits the room before anyone could refuse her offer.  

“Haha, your mom’s really nice Tsuna. And these cookies are really good.” Yamamoto comments, already digging into the treats on the table. 

“Baseball-brain! How dare you eat before Judaime! Don’t you know any manners?!” Gokudera shouts. 

“Ah, it’s okay Gokudera-kun I don’t mind.” placates Tsuna, trying to stop the bomber from starting another fight. 

Lily watches this exchange from her place on the bed, an image of a sky with storm clouds drizzling a light rain comes to her mind. 

“ _ Sky...storm....rain....” _

Reborn gives a small smirk from where he is standing on the side. 

“ _ Looks like you’ll be getting another family member soon, Tsuna.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Character:  
> Lily Akira  
> Age:15  
> Appearance: Long black hair that reaches mid-back, usually held up in a ponytail. Light brown sharp eyes. Round face with a faint scar across her right forehead (generally hidden with light makeup). Approximately 5’3” and 135 lbs.  
> Weapon choice: Collapsible staff (Bo Staff)  
> Flame Type: Wind
> 
> Personality: Due to her childhood and background she tends to be wary of letting people close to her. This can make her seem aloof and almost rude at times but in reality she is scared of being hurt again. When she does find someone that she can trust though, she will care for them in her own way; making sure to do her best to keep them safe. Lily is also confident in her abilities and can be arrogant when facing off against opponents. This arrogance can get her into some trouble when she underestimates her opponents. It also stops her from asking for help when she needs it. 
> 
> Past: Her past is something she keeps hidden to people. It is her own business and no one else. So far she has only trusted Vongola Nono with information about her past and in turn Reborn as well. (It will be revealed later but for now I’ll keep it a secret to avoid spoilers).
> 
> Abilities (current): Hand to hand combat and close combat with bo staff. Able to read wind currents and manipulate them with her staff. She’s also fairly intelligent and a quick learner. That being said, she doesn’t care much for academia and only does what she has to to pass.   
> \---  
> Flame Attribute:  
> Wind  
> Appearance: White in color, flame flickers in wisps like a breeze  
> Attributes: Nullification/Enhancement  
> Depending on the user, wind flames are able to nullify the effects/attack of other flame attributes. However, this is only possible if the user can produce the same amount of flame it is nullifying. Does not absorb or change flames, merely cancels it out. Wind flames can also be used to enhance the strength of other flames. It follows the same rules as nullification. Enhancement depends on the amount of flames produced and it does not change the flames. Generally, wind users specialize in one attribute of the flame. It takes a lot of time and practice to be able to utilize both abilities. The physical flame itself has similar traits to the wind, it is free flowing and can be changed easily, allowing for quick maneuvers and easy manipulation by the user. 
> 
> Other: The wind flame is the rarest flame to manifest. This is because it is not transferable through bloodline like other flames where the child generally inherits their parent’s attribute. The wind flame manifests where it deems worthy just as the wind comes and goes where it likes. Because of this, wind flame users are very sought after in the Mafia world, the ability to nullify or enhance any attack is one that is revered greatly. This makes any user, despite their affiliation to be targets of poaching or assassination by other families. There is only one current documented Wind flame user alive.
> 
> Final Notes: I realize there will be some plot holes in this story in relation to the canon and I will try my best to smooth them out as much as possible but I can't guarantee a perfect story. Otherwise, I hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter! If you have comments or criticisms please leave them down below, I'd be happy to read them all. Until next time :)


End file.
